Beauty and the Dwarves
by Sassy Girl
Summary: Underneath the dirt and grim, she was beautiful; but she had dark secrets and a haunting past-danger lurking and the one man who thought to be her hero turned out to be her nightmare. This secret could very well put a wedge between her and her real prince charming. Whose heart will she win? Who will gain her trust and help her face her fear?


_**Note: **I'm winging it and this idea came while I was working on Curse of Love and watching Once Upon a Time and I decided that I would try to work on it and see what comes of it. If it's liked, more will come and if it's not well then I guess I really don't need to continue. Like Curse of Love, a part of her life had to be revealed in order for the events to make sense. It is short because I just wanted a little insight for you. But you guys should get the point. And yes, I did give it this title and it will stick too.  
_

_Be warned for aggressive behavior for future chapters possibly._

_Reviews are great and wonderful; flames are not tolerated._**  
**

**Chapter One: Trapped In This Hell**

She was trapped with no way out. She was a prisoner in her own home, the door was locked from the outside with the only key in the grasp of the man who claimed her and tortured her. There were nights, all nights she laid there on the old, raggedy tattered quilt she begged for it to be over. She prayed to the sky and asked for it to end. _"Come take me from this hell, I no longer have the strength to be strong." _She pleaded through her cries. _"Please end this life so he can no longer hurt me. His beatings have worsen, he leaves me bloody. I just want to die..."_

It was the same pleads, the same heart wrenching cries until she could no longer cry or until the darkness claimed her from exhaustion. Or the stiff muscles, bloody wounds and the black bruises caused her too much anguish that she had no choice but to succumb to them.

Tonight was no different. She was abused in ways that no man should ever do to their mates. She was forever haunted by images of enjoyment written on his face as he forced himself on her, bruised her until she could not walk and blood was present. She was numb to the very core, trapping herself deep into her mind away from everything that she despised about this man who claimed he "loved" her. He made her skin crawl even the slightest look or touch she was sick to her stomach.

There was only one thing that her body was relieved from, giving the previous beatings the small chance to heal before the next one occur. Maybe the next one would be what she wanted and it would end all her misery.

Night had fallen upon the town, muffled sounds carried through the bared up window. The moonlight was bright cascading rays of light down upon her face as she laid motionless on the ground. The stars twinkled, flashing glows of white shimmers across the darkened sky. She adjusted her eyes to see what the night had to show her. She counted the fourteen stars around the moon, each one flickering as she looked at them. It hurt to smile with her dried, puffy lips but it didn't stop her. It gave her a moment of ease.

She rolled to her side, a soft cry escaped her, sharp, flame burning and stretching as she moved. The bruises were on fire, her skin felt like she was being branded with a hot poker dipped in lava. She grabbed her mid section, the latest beating from the night before still weighted heavily through her. When she finally was able to move, she removed what little clothing she had left on. The purple bruise was firmly imprinted into her skin and muscles. It covered most of her stomach and up her rib cage-his boot made quite the impression on her. She did not remember what sparked the beating; what caused him to take his aggression out on her once again, very vaguely does she ever remember. Time comes where she laid helplessly accepting her fate.

It took much out of her pulling herself to her wobbly feet, stumbling into the wall where she rested. She ached when she breathed, a few staggering tears rolled down her cheeks mixing with the dirt and dried blood. She reached for the bars on the window when her weight made her knees buckle and she fell to the wooden floor. Landing hard on her side it knocked the wind out of her. She gasped clenching her side. She shook frantically, shivering as beads of sweat damped her forehead. She felt her heart beating hard in her chest, hearing the rapid thunder in her ears. Tears fell to small pools on the floor, plastering her tangled hair to her face.

She was frozen, stuck as the pain rocked through her battered body. Foolish to think that she would be able to look out the window. This was the first night in days that the sky wasn't covered with clouds and the stars were a pleasant sight. There was no strength left to try again and she would lay there until her eyes grow heavy and she could not fight the sleep, sometimes no dreams would grace her but others would where it left her with hope that one day she would be taken away from this mad man.


End file.
